poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash and Tino's First Sleepover/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash and Tino's First Sleepover of Weekenders Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Ash and Tino are having a Pokémon battle between Ash's Pikachu and Tino's Lucario) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Go! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) '''Tino Tonitini: '''Dodge it, now use Aura Sphere! (Lucario dodges the attack and fires Aura Sphere on Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Okay, let's stop. Good training Lucario. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You too, Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Here let me heal your Pikachu. (He brings out Full Restore and fully heals Pikachu) There you go. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Ash. What are you doing next week? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Gotta get my vaccine. Then got to take Pikachu for his checkup. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You know, I've been thinking. You, me, and the boys should hang out. Like party or have a sleepover. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, boys sleepover party. I gotta ask my mom about this. '''Tino Tonitini: '''And I'll ask Benson to borrowed the house as the place. (Later we see Ash with his mom) '''Delia Ketchum: '''You're saying you and Tino want have a sleepover? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, won't that be okay since Tino and I are buddies? '''Delia Ketchum: '''Of course, my son. After all you two are growing boys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay thanks. (Pets his Pikachu on the head) By the way, the boys, Tino and I have to stay in the house while the girls are going on a vacation to Fresno for the week. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Great. I'll go with the girls cause I really need a vacation. (Now we go to the boys help out the girls pack up their luggage) '''Serena: '''Thanks guys for helping us out. '''Ash Ketchum: '''No problem. I'm really gonna miss you, Serena. '''Serena: '''I'll miss you too, Ash. (She kiss Ash on the right cheek) And here's the recipe for Poképuffs to give to Brock. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks man. '''Daphne Blake: '''Fred, you, Scooby, and Shaggy be on your best behavior. '''Fred Jones: 'We will Daph. And we'll miss you. '''Lita: '''Shaggy, have fun and I'll miss you alot. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Me, too. Lita (They kissed each other) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Bye boyfriend. (Kisses Tino on the left cheek) '''Tino Tonitini: '(Kisses Sunset Shimmer on the right cheek) Bye, girlfriend. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Be good for the week you three. '''Ron Stoppable: '''See ya, KP! '''Kim Possible: '''You too, guys. - - (Later that night the boys are eating chinese food for dinner while the heroes' Pokémon Team are eating Poképuffs) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Those eggrolls are so delicious! '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''You said it! - - - - (Now we go to Ash and Tino's bedrooms) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Our sleepover is pretty awesome. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You said it, man. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What plans are we doing tomorrow morning? '''Tino Tonitini: '''We should like train our Pokémon again. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea. (Yawns) Good Night, guys. '''Lucario: '''Good night. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Good night. '''Fred Jones: Good night. Max: Good Night. Tracey Skechit: '''Good night. '''Cilan: '''Good Night. '''Clemont: '''Good Night. '''Carver: '''Good night. '''Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael: '''Good night. '''Billy Cranston: '''Good night. '''Adam Park: '''Good night. '''Rocky DeSantos: Good night. 'Tommy Oliver: '''Good night. (The next morning) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Man, what a night. '''Tino Tonitini: '(Stretches his arms) Morning, Ash. Good morning, Lucario. '''Lucario: '''Good morning. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What's for breakfast? '''Brock: '''How about some Chocolate chip Pancakes? And some of my Eggs and Bacon? - - (Meanwhile we see the bad guys spying on the heroes) '''James: '''So the boys are having a sleepover while the girls are on vacation, eh? '''Mr. Ross: '''Correct, James. That will give us plenty of time to destroy Tino and his pathetic friends before the girls come back. '''Jessie: '''Great idea, Ross. '''Meowth: '''Pikachu will be ours for the taking. '''Mr. Ross: '''Watch out heroes, we're coming to destroy you. (Laughs and then he coughs) '''Jessie: '''Don't cough on us! '''Mr. Ross: '''Sorry. (Now we go to the Tino, his Lucario, Ash and Pikachu walking in the town) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What a breeze! '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah. Right Lucairo? '''Lucario: '''Yes. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Come on, guys, let's go to the beach. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Great idea! That will be the best day, right buddy? '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Let's go! (Now the heroes enter the beach in their bathing suits. Everyone are playing in the water, while some are lying on the beach towels and Tino's Lucario is doing push-ups) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes